Between Heaven and Earth
by GhostAvatar
Summary: When Lisanna disappears, Team Natsu plus Juvia and Elfman go looking for her. Along the way they meet new mages, who join them along on there journey. Will they find Lisanna? Where is she hiding? What's her secret? And what does Lucy know about this? * First Fairy Tail story, Couples are NaLi and Sticy!*
1. Prologue

**Between Heaven and Earth**

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If you believe that you do, go shove it up your ass. . **

Lisanna grabs Terra and starts running, as her Fairy Tail Guild mark slowly fades away from the magic. They run in silence intill Terra breaks the silence by speaking,

"You're really going to do this?" Terra asks, trying not to anger Lisanna.

"I have to you know its for the best anyway," Lisanna says "and I have no idea where I'm going so can you please lead the way?" Terra responds with a nod and takes the lead. About 3 hours later ( its about 3 a.m now) they arrive to where Terra was leading them to. Terra grabs Lisanna hand and starts pulling her towards the entrance of the guild, Dragon Scale. Lisanna mutters something along the lines of 'I can walk you know' and they both enter the Guild.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

When Lisanna and Terra enter the guild they are meet with curious stares of the other Guild memebers. Most where thinking 'What is Terra doing with a Fairy Tail member, and why bring her here?!' and some where thinking (guys _._) 'WOW! She kinda hot!'. One of the members gasped when he noticed Lisanna didnt have a visible Guild Mark, which means she left Fairy Tail or its hidden under her walked over to Lisanna and asked,

"Hey, aren't you one of those Take Over siblings from Fairy Tail?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Lisanna replied," I'm one of the siblings but I happened to just left Fairy Tail. Why?"

"Just curious," he said laughing at her tone,"by the way just in case you want to know, my name is Shiro Okami, but just call me Shiro. Come on, I'll take you to our master."

"Ok, thanks Shiro!" Lisanna replied with a small smile. Once he turned around and starting walking, she sighed quietly.' One person is already curious' Lisanna though,'which means everyone else most likely is to!' Lisanna looked around and sighed again when people kept looking at her. 'This was going to be fun' Lisanna though sarcastically, and kept on walking with Shiro.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

Juvia woke up alone. Normally she would be used to this, but last night she slept over at Lisanna's place and Lisanna was right there last night. Juvia sighed and looked around the room for her friend. Juvia then noticed a note placed upon her.'Werid,' Juvia thought,'who would place a note on Juvia?' Juvia then read the note that was placed upon her. When she finished reading the note, she flipped out. Juvia grabbed the note and ran down stairs to Lisanna's sister, Mirajane. When she reached downstairs she called out to Mirajane.

"Mirajane! Look at what Juvia found!" When Juvia spoke, Mirajane turned toward her. Juvia handed the note to Mirajane, who quickly read it. Once Mirajane finished reading the note, she ran outside of the house towards the guild, crying. Juvia took off after Mirajane, hopeing to stop Lisanna. The forgotten note fluttered to the floor gently, and for those who are curious to what it said, this is what was wrote upon that note:

_Dear Juvia and Mirajane,_

_I have to go now, dont worry please! You'll most likely never see me again, but don't worry! I promise I'll be safe just for you guys! Don't look for me I'm just doing whats best for everyone. Tell everyone I said bye! _

_Love,_

_Lisanna :) _

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

Ace looked upon into the sky. He felt something important was happening at the Guild and he was missing out. Frowning, he shook his head. If this 'event' had to do with him, he would later be dragged into it. Ace sighed and kept walking towards his destination. His golden Dragon Scale guild mark flashed in the sun light as Ace turned. 'Sometimes I just wish intersting stuff happened when I'm at the Guild, I always miss something important or funny'** ( Thats my life right there -.-)**.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

Blue sat and stared at the new mage in his guild talked around to the other members.'Haha, she doesn't really look that comfortable around those guys,' Blue thought. Blue knew who she was. She is Lisanna Strauss, one of the Fairy Tail Take Over Siblings (FTTOS :P), and she was the youngest and used Animal Soul. Blue smirked, now his guild had one of them.' Ugh,' Blue thought, ' Why do we have to have the weakest in our guild though!' Blue then thought of a solution to the problem. He would train her! 'Yea,' Blue thought,' that seems like a GREAT idea. Now I just have to get her to be my friend, and then BAM! Dragon Scale would gain a amazing new member!' Then Blue got up and walked over to Lisanna and tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around and gave he smirked and spoke.

"Hey, my name's Blue, I'm one of the S-Class wizards here in Dragon Scale! Nice to meet you!" Blue said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Lisanna, your new memeber! Nice to meet you as well!" Lisanna smiled back at Blue.' Maybe he won't be bad like some of the guys in this guild!' Lisanna thought happily.

"Well, then let me show you around Lisanna." Blue smiled and put his arm around Lisanna and gently pulled her away from Shiro and the others and towards the entrance/exit of the guild.'So far, so good!' Blue thought happily. Lisanna sighed and thought,' Whats up with people pulling me around this past few hours! Really first Terra, then Shiro, and now this Blue guy! All well, at least they care enough to not leave me behind' she thought with a laugh in her head.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

As they walked around aimlessly, Lisanna checked out Blue. Blue was around 6'0 feet tall and he was really muscular. He has dark black hair with a blue tint to it, and deep ocean blue eyes. She understand where he got the name Blue. Blue was very handsome and nice and his guild mark showed on his upper left arm and it was in blue. Lisanna was not really suprised that he reminded her of Gray, besides the height and eye color, those to could be twins. Lisanna had to ask Blue an important question.

"Hey, Blue?" Lisanna asked shyly.

"Hmm? What is is Lisanna?"

"What type of magic do you use? Not to be rude or anything, but you told me that you were S-Class and not what type of magic you used? I'm just kind of curious." Lisanna said, blushing.

"Uh, don't worry about it Lisanna, its not rude at all. I use Ice Make magic, and its said that I'm the best around! I won't know that intill I bet Lyon and Gray Fullbuster first. You know Gray? He was in your guild after all?" Blue replied to Lisanna.

Lisanna looked around." Yea I know Gray, he was a friend of mine." she muttered. Lisanna didnt really want to be reminded of her time in Fairy Tail, it made her feel sad. She looked up at Blue and noticed him looking at her."Yes, do you need something Blue?"

"Hey, is it ok if I call you Anna? Your name is pretty and all, but its kind of a mouth full to say. No offense!" Blue quickly added.

Lisanna smiles sadly." None taken. I'd rather you not call me that though, my best friend was and is the only person allowed to call me that. No offense though, but its special to me."

"None taken as well. I'll just find something else to call you then." Blue replied to her requst with a small smile, then looked away. Lisanna frowned, she didnt mean to make him sad. She just wanted to forget her time at Fairy Tail, and that means she needs to forgot that nickname. After all, if she wanted to keep her secret, then she'll have to forget all about them.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

Swift watched her new guild member leave the building with her son, Blue. Swift sighed, maybe Lisanna and Blue would get together, then Lisanna wouldn't leave if her friends came for her! Swift then stood up and started to prepare for Fairy Tail, she had a feeling that they would come for Lisanna. After all they had that Cana girl who can find Lisanna with her magical cards. Though, Dragon Scale won't let Fairy Tail leave with Lisanna, Lisanna will stay here in Dragon Scale. She would only leave if she left by free will. Sure Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore, and Dragon Scale will most likely get there butts kicked, Dragon Scale has a secert weapon. Swift smirked.'Gotta get the secert weapon and use it against Fairy Tail huh?' Swift was going to protect Lisanna with everything she had, because Swift knew what it was like, running from your our 'family'. Swift got up and went to contact Ace and the secert weapon, Alice.

LINE BREAK OHHHHH!

Everyone was shocked. The members of Fairy Tail had just found out from their Master that Lisanna had left for unknown reasons, that even Mirajane and Elfman didn't know. Over all, the two brothers Sting and Natsu were the most surpised. They had grown up with Lisanna and never noticed any thing wrong, and they had been the ones who had searched the hardest for Lisanna when she 'died'. They were her best friends along with Lucy, and they didn't even know why she left. The guild was broken out of there thoughts by Master Makarov.

"Ok, who wants to go on the search party?" He asked, surpising the guild. Mirajane had told them that Lisanna had asked them not to look for her, but they were going to?

"I'll go!" Sting and Natsu spoke out at the same time. Master Makarov wasn't surpised at all, he knew by common sense that Natsu, Sting, Lucy and others would go look for Lisanna even without his permisson.

"As well as I." Erza spoke up, walking over to Natsu and Sting who were now standing by the entrance/exit of the guild. Gray walked up to them and stood with them, wordlessly saying he would search with them.

"Of course I'll go! Why wouldn't I? Come on Lucy lets go!" Juvia said as she ran and grabbed her 'love rival' and joined the search team. Elfman walked with them over there, since Mira couldn't go, he would join them instead.

The search team members are: Sting, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Elfman.

/

**AN- There you have it! My first Fairy Tail story! :D This won't be the best story in the world because I'm just an 8th Grader -.- Btw the next update will not be an Chapter, it will be my OCs. This is not a NaLu story, so don't get your hopes up NaLu fans :P Its an NaLi and Sticy story. Special Thanks to one of my partners, Shadow, for reading this and helping me! Love you my strangers**

**~Ghost **


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! OC LIST!

**Between Heaven and Earth **

**AN-THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'm giving you the OCs so you know who is who and a little about them :) Most wont be intill later in the chapter and if you want to give me your OC just give me a message with the details and they will be included :) ~Ghost **

**Name:**Ace (S-Class)

**Age: **19

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **135lbs

**Apperance: **Sandy brown hair, Amber eyes, tannish skin.

**Personality:** Light-hearted, funny, smart, friendly

**Magic: **Light Dragon Slaying ( said to be the strongest Dragon Slayer)

**Guild:** Dragon Scale ( OC Guild :P )

**Team: **Alone

**Guild Mark: **Left side of the neck, in Gold

**History: **Ace was taught by the Light Dragon Skyla, and was abandoned by his parents before he was found by Skyla. He found his way to Swift ( see soon) and joined Dragon Scale at a young age. He has always worked alone to not get attached to someone. His only friends are Blue, Rob, and Swift.

/

**Name:** Tyson

**Age: **4/6 ( different time periods )

**Height: **2'9

**Weight: **50lbs

**Apperance: **Pink hair with white bangs, Black eyes with blue in the center, tannish hair ( I'll give you a internet cookie if you can guess whos child this is XD )

**Personality:** Cruel, funny, jokester, shy at first

**Magic: **Ice Dragon Slaying

**Guild: **Fairy Tail/ Dragon Scale

**Team: **Unknown

**Guild Mark: **lower back, in blue

**History: **Unknown

/

**Name: **Terra

**Age: **19

**Height: **5'5

**Weight: **110lbs

**Apperance: **Brown hair, Brown eyes, skinny

**Personality:** Lazy, smart, funny, shy, serious when needed to be

**Magic: **Serpent Soul ( Take over magic )

**Guild: **Dragon Scale

**Team: **Heart Beat

**Guild Mark: **Upper Left Leg in Gold

**History: **Terra was abandoned by her mother and father at the age of 5, and has lived alone till the age of 10 when she joined Dragon Scale. She meet Lisanna when she was on a mission and they became friends. Terra has one brother but she hasnt meet him yet. ( Please send me a guy OC! To be her brother :) Thanks!)

/

**Name: **Sapphire

**Age: **14

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **95lbs

**Apperance: **Sapphire-blue eyes, Black hair, skinny, and pale.

**Personallity: **Serious, lazy, easily-bored, and lonely.

**Magic: **Sound Magic

**Guild: **Sabertooth/Fairy Tail( you'll see my readers)

**Team: **Triple-Tear

**Guild Mark: **Upper right arm, in white outlined in Sapphire-Blue

**History: **Sapphire was separated from her older brother Rouge, when they were young. Sapphire traveled the world on her own intill she meet Ruby (see below) and joined Sabertooth with Ruby.

/

**Name: **Ruby ( Fire Goddess )

**Age: **14

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **102lbs

**Apperance: **Red-Ruby hair, Brown eyes, tan, skinny, and over all very beautiful

**Personallity: **Light-hearted, funny, happy, jokester, loving, kind, and sweet

**Magic: **Fire God Magic ( hence the name Fire Goddess )

**Guild: **None/ Fairy Tail ( she later joins Fairy Tail )

**Team: **Triple-Tear

**Guild Mark: **Left Thigh, in Red

**History: **Ruby watched her parents get murdered in front in her eyes at the age of 5. She then meet her late teacher who taught her Fire God Magic, the at the age of 7, her teacher was killed in front of her as well. She meet Team Natsu and joined them in their search and then joined Fairy Tail

/

**Name: **Cherry

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'5

**Weight: **110lbs

**Apperance: **Pinkish hair, black eyes, tannish, and skinny ( internet cookie if you know who her brother is! )

**Personallity: **Sweet, shy, quiet, gentle, but funny and crazy once you get to know her

**Magic: **Nature Dragon Slayer

**Guild: **None/ Fairy Tail

**Team: **Triple-Tear

**Guild Mark: **Right Breast, In Pink outlined witn White

**History: **Cherry was taught by Sunrise the Nature Dragon, after her brother disappeared and her parents left. When Sunrise also disappeared, she went on a journey to find her brother, and eventually found him.

/

**Name: **Swift

**Age: **35

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **130lbs

**Apperance: **Ocean-blue eyes, Blonde Hair, Pale, skinny

**Personallity: **Sweet, kind, serious, funny, and hopeful

**Magic: **Holy Angel Magic

**Guild: **Dragon Scale ( LEADER!)

**Team: **None she is the leader

**Guild Mark: **Right breast, in light blue

**History: **Swift started Dragon Scale when she was kicked out of Fairy Tail for 'murder' of one of its memebers. She left without much of a fight because she had no one to defend her. She wants revenge on Fairy Tail for what they did to her

/

**Name: **Shiro Okami ( White Wolf )

**Age: **19

**Height: **6'0

**Weight: **150lbs

**Apperance: **Grey eyes, whiteish-gray hair, pale, and musclar

**Personallity: **Nice, Kind, Funny, Flirt, and Crazy

**Magic: **Transformation Magic ( Kinda like Take Over but he can turn into anything )

**Guild: **Dragon Scale

**Team: **Heart Beat

**Guild Mark: **Left shoulder, in white outlined in black

**History: **Shiro Okami joined Dragon Scale as soon as he mastered his first and main Transformation, the wolf, and he has been a member since then. He visits his family from time-to-time when he isnt busy.

/

**Name: **Blue

**Age: **20

**Height: **6'0

**Weight: **155lbs

**Apperance: **Dark black hair with a blueish tint to it, deep ocean Blue eyes, musclar

**Personallity: **Nice, well mannored, cocky, smart, anf friendly

**Magic: **Ice Make

**Guild: **Dragon Scale

**Team: **Heart Beat

**Guild Mark: **Left upper arm, in Blue

**AN- remember if you have an OC who you really want to see in my story, just PM me and I'll work it out! Special Thanks to one of my partners Yami for her 'input' * cough* criticism * cough *! Love you strangers, _Ghost **


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Search Pt. 1 (Erza and Natsu) **

**AN- Hey! I would like to thank **_**anyone **_**who read my story! Even if you didn't review I still want to thank you! Big Thanks to my first reviewer Maiden Warrior :)! This update is for you!**

_Maiden Warrior- _Thanks! I also love these pairings! (I'm not a NaLu shipper and never will be). Lisanna will be in Dragon Scale for most of the story (I'm not sure if she will stay there for the whole story yet -.-'). Yea she'll get new take-overs! I'm planning on making her S-Class level strong. Sure i'll love some ideas! I'll message you after this update.

/

_The search team members are: Sting, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Elfman._

**Erza P.O.V. **

As we walked, I got very annoyed really fast. Nobody would shut up and let me think! To make sure nobody got lost, I put the six of us in pairs of two, for saftey. In the lead was me and Natsu, because I was using Natsu's dragonlike nose to find Lisanna's scent. Behind us were Sting and Lucy, because Mirajane wanted them to get together. And last was the most annoying group ever, Elfman, Gray, and Juvia. You see, we has an extra person so poor old Juvia got stuck with them.

"Real men don't ignore their friends Gray!" Elfman yelled louder then needed. He was rewarded with a punch in the face from Gray.

"I don't need your 'advice' Elfman! After all I'm already more manly then you!" Gray snapped back at Elfman. Elfman then punched Gray back, who then attacked him with his Ice Make Magic, freezing Elfman. A explosion sounded, breaking us apart. Natsu and us were flung into a forest nearby where we were standing. As for the other groups, I don't see them around anywhere.

"Ugh... You ok Erza?" Natsu groaned, looking towards me. I nodded towards him, then turned. I came face to face with our attacker. She looked about 14-15 years old, and she had Pink hair, and black eyes. She looked a lot like my traveling partner. I heard a gasp from the beautiful girl in front of me. She then jumped on top of Natsu.

"Natsu~! I found you!" She hugged Natsu with a smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked, unsure of who the girl was. I was really suprised when Natsu hugged the girl back with a smile as well. I looked at Natsu, who looked back at me.

"Erza meet my little sister! Her name is Cherry, and she is a Storm Dragon Slayer. When our parents left and Igneel found me, I lost track of her. I found her a year before Igneel disappered, she was being taught by the Storm Dragon Sunrise." Natsu introduced me to her.

"Nice to meet you Cherry. I'm Erza, a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." I said with a smile. Cherry then stood up and said to me,

"Likewise. As Big Bro Natsu** ( aww she's gonna call him Big Bro Natsu ^.^) **said, my name is Cherry and I'm 15." She replied to me with a shy and sweet smile.

"So Cherry," Natsu spoke, gaining Cherry's attention again," we are on a mission to find my best friend, Lisanna, want to help us and then join Fairy Tail. If it's ok with Erza of course!" He looked at me with a pleading look on his face. I nodded and Natsu and Cherry smiled.

"Of course I'll join you Big Bro Natsu! **( I just love that! ^.^)** Why wouldn't I? So lets start on our mission!" Cherry spoke, grabbing Natsu and dragging him. She then stopped. "I just remembered I have no idea where we are going." She said, blushing in embarrassment. Natsu chuckled and took the lead. Then he suddenly stop and I laughed.

"Um... Erza are we going to look for the others?" Natsu turned and asked me.

"Crap! I forgot about them in all this long lost sister stuff!" I spoke loudly."Yes, Yes we must find them first before anything!" Natsu then started to smell along for there scent.

After hours of pointless walking, Natsu said he had lost their scents. I looked at where we had stopped at. It was the town called Okamura, home to the new guild, called Dragon Scale. **( Yes I know I should make more of a dramatic build up or something, but I got a great idea while typing this, which means Natsu, Erza, and Cherry NEED to be in the town with Dragon Scale!) **

"How did we get here?" Cherry asked confused.

I glared lightly at Natsu, who then spoke.

"I couldn't find the others scents, but I did mange to find Lisanna's, which lead us here, so that means she must be in this town!" Natsu said with a smile, "Which means we need disguses!" I looked at Natsu, confused. Natsu smiled and started to explain."I want to find out why she left, which means she can't know who we are. That means we dress up and trick her, then find out why she left, then get her to come back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, jamming a fist into the air.

"Wow," I said surpised,"that is a really good plan. I wouldn't think someone like you would come up with a plan like that." I said, laughing at Natsu's downcast face. Cherry laughed.

"Cherry you won't need a disguse, Lisanna has never meet you before. So lets go disguse hunting!" I spoke. Natsu looked up with a smile, and Cherry nodded her head.

"So Task 1: Get Disguses, and Task 2: Find and meet Lisanna." I said, "So far, so good. We'll wing the rest."

Natsu and Cherry nodded again. We went to the first clothes store we could find. Natsu picked out a black jacket, which was over a dark blue polo shirt. He got black pants and black shoes. Next, we went to a different store and bought hair dye and eye contacts that will change color. Natsu dyed his pink hair orange and got green eye contacts. I dyed my hair a light blue and got black eye contacts. I wore a pink,skin hugger shirt that shows a lot of cleavage, with a black shorts and black boots. Cherry wore her normal blue shirt with white shorts and white boots.

"Now," I spoke to Natsu and Cherry, while looking in the mirrior, missing my scarlet hair, "we need new names."

"I'll be... um... Taiyo!" Natsu said with a smile.

"I'm still Cherry!" Cherry said, smiling.

"I will be... Skyla.." I spoke,

We smiled and started our long walk to the top of the hill. Once we reached the top where Dragon Scale was at, I turned to my team.

"Ready guys?" I asked them, looking at the guild.

"Lets do this!"

"I'm all fired up!"

I nodded, opening up the guild doors. When we walked in, we where stared at. I just smiled and asked with a soft voice,

"May we see your guild leader? We would like to join your guild." Someone nodded and lead us towards the Master's office...

/

**AN- Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the prolouge! Again Big Thanks to my first reviewer Maiden Warrior! I got up at 5 a.m. to type this for you! Love you all, ~Ghost**

_**Next Chapter: **__The Search Pt. 2 (Sting and Lucy)! _


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Search Pt.2 (Sting and Lucy)**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait :(! I've been SUPER busy lately with School, Choir, Spirt and Pride, and Homework. Also Halloween slowed me down some still. Still only have one reviewer but thats ok! Lots of Love to Maiden Warrior! Your amazing! I'm still taking ideas. **

_Maiden Warrior- _I looked at both your ideas and your OC and I... LOVE THEM BOTH! :) All will for sure be in the story. Thanks for helping me! BTW, if you like the pairings Gruvia, RoLu, Jerza, and NaLi, my best friend and I are writing a story about those couples, just to let you know! :) Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll use them all :) Love ya online friend :3.

/

_The search team members are: Sting, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Elfman._

/

**Sting's P.O.V **

I had a bad headache, which wasn't that suprising since I was traveling with Gray, Elfman, and Juvia. Really, do those people know the meaning of serious? I just want to slap some sense into them right now. Also, no offense to Lucy, but Erza had just put us together because of Mirajane's dream of me and Lucy being mates.

"Real men don't ignore their friends Gray!" Elfman yelled louder then needed. He was rewarded with a punch in the face from Gray.

"I don't need your 'advice' Elfman! After all I'm already more manly then you!" Gray snapped back at Elfman. Elfman then punched Gray back, who then attacked him with his Ice Make Magic, freezing Elfman. A explosion sounded, breaking us apart. Lucy grabbed onto me with a sheirk as we were thrown far, far away from the others. Lucy and I landed with a loud thud onto the ground, pretty much breaking my back because some how Lucy manged to land on me with her butt in my face, so I couldn't respond when she called for me,

"Sting? Sting?! STING?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I pushed Lucy off of me and responded, "Under your ass stupid. God you didn't feel me? That's weird blondie, anyway know where we are?"

Lucy muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like ' you're blond to stupid', then looked around. "No idea, do you know?" She looked at me as I sighed.

"Lucy, if I knew would I be asking you?" Lucy blushed. I looked around me, taking in our surroundings. As I looked around I came face-to-face with a young girl who was bending down, looking at me with a comical face. I thought that this must be our attacker. I got a good look at her, and I knew who she was and gasped.

"Your that wizard that travels without a guild! Fire Goddess!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. She has red-ruby hair and brown eyes, she had a nice natural tan and was skinny, yet curvy for a girl her age. Lucy looked to where I was looking and she smiled at the girl as well.

The girl, also known as Fire Goddess, then spoke for the first time, "Hey! My name is Ruby and yes I'm Fire Goddess," she laughed,"I was walking around and noticed you to land, and you guys look lost. You want to know where you are?"

Lucy answered her before I could, "Yes please!"

Ruby smiled and said, "You guys are right out of the town called Airi, known for the love shown around here. It's known for its romance as well, and a lot of couples are made here, as well as babies." She winked at us, making us blush. Lucy and I looked at each other, then looked away fastly, causing Ruby to laugh. We were both grabbed and dragged towards the town. Ruby then spoke up again after about five minutes of awkward silence,

"Time to get you to ready for your date~!" She sang, causing Lucy to stutter and blush.

I glanced in her direction and said, "Aww Lu~cy! Look at us, about to go on our first date~! We are pretty much married now~!" I said slyly, causing Lucy to blush and stutter again. Ruby squealed in happiness, dragging us faster towards the town. Lucy glared at me and i just smirked and mouthed 'You know you want to go on a date with me, and it will be fun!' Lucy then blushed again and I laughed silently. We were dragged again for about ten minutes then we arrived at the town. I smirked, this was going to be really fun.

/

**Lisanna's P.O.V **

I sighed as I eyed the new guild members. The boy, Taiyo, and the elder girl, Skyla, reminded me of Loki and Erza.'Hmm, most likely not, I don't see anyone who lookes like Lucy around here so that can't be Loki.' I then smirked and walked over to Blue. I sat down next to him and Shiro and watched the members talk around.

"Any idea why there here? They look a little nooby." Shiro asked me, letting his chin rest on my shoulder. That caused me to laugh and I thought of a brilliant prank.

"Hey Shiro?"

"Yea Lisanna?"

"I dare you to turn into a girl and walk over there and flirt with that Skyla girl," I laughed at his evil face,"you have to give me 100 jewels if she screams and hits/slaps you!" I bet with him.

"DEAL!" He screamed, turning into a female version of himself and walking towards the Skyla girl. He/She tapped her on the shoulder and when Skyla turned around Shiro poked her boob and yelled, "OMG your boobs are so big and squishy! Where did you get them done?" Skyla blushed and smaked Shiro in the face yelling,"They are REAL!"

Shiro ran back to us and undid his transformation and we fell to the floor, laughing our asses off. Skyla then gasped when she realized Shiro was really a guy and got really angry. Taiyo had to hold her back from going towards us and betting Shiro's ass. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Normally I wouldn't make a bet/dare like that, but it was just to funny!

I smirked at Shiro," That wasn't flirting. That was sexual harassment." I said, still laughing.

Shiro frowned at me and asked,"Does that mean I lose points?" I laughed and replied,

"Nah, just because it was so funny you can keep your money." Shiro smiled happily.

Blue looked at us like we were crazy and said, "I'm not going to even ask." That caused Shiro and I to fall to the floor laughing, yet again.

/

**I love this chapter :)! Thanks to those who are reading my story and yet again, Thanks again Maiden Warrior for reviewing :)! Love you all my strangers and online buddies! ~Ghost**

**Next Chapter: **_The Search Pt.3 (Gray, Elfman, and Juvia) _


End file.
